


Memories and my Beloved

by AnimeVirtuoso



Category: Deemo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeVirtuoso/pseuds/AnimeVirtuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the events before Alice and Deemo parted ways. May contain spoilers to the game "Deemo."</p>
<p>I don't own Deemo, Alice, or the Masked Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and my Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Deviantart.com (http://fav.me/d96f9vc)
> 
> Ah, just something I wrote last year; I'm just posting it here until I can clear some writer's block...

_I can't lose her again...._

The lone silhouette thought to himself in the depths of his library. Before any of this happened, before the window in the sky opened, before that tree exists, all he did was play music on his piano, ignorant of the events Outside of his world...  
  
Then came **Her**.  
  
Just like that, the window opened and out She came, tumbling into his existence. She didn't belong in his world, but She didn't seem like a stranger to him.  
  
Shortly after she came, each tune produced on the piano grew a tree. The two thought that if it grew just high enough, it would reach the window, and hopefully, She could go back home...  
  
...only now, he had second thoughts on the plan.  
  
With each passing day She stayed, bits and bits of Memories came. It all began with her face, since it was quite familiar. Bit by bit, it soon went to her vice, her personality...  
  
And then her name. Alice.  
  
 _My dear sister, Alice..._ he thought. Everything was clear. She was Alice, he her brother...  
  
...He was dead, she wasn't supposed to, yet. If she stayed any longer in his reality, then she...  
  
".....Deemo."  
  
He looked up from his sorrow to see the Lady standing in front of him. She, too, lived with Deemo, but with her face obscured by a mask all the time, he never saw any reason to try and talk with the once-silent woman. That, and...  
  
She took of her mask and looked at Deemo. "...you should give up on keeping her here. You have me... don't you?" Her face, the one of his sister's, was staring down at him, emotionless.

"Once you play the Last Tune to send Her off..."  
  
I _want to go back with her, though... why can't you just play the piano for me...?_  
  
"You of all things should know why, Hans," she replied with his name. "I'm only capable of the things she was before the incident that brought us here."  
  
All he remembers was a truck coming in before his vision was clouded red, then black, then white...  
  
"She wasn't able to play the piano as well as you, meaning the same circumstance for me... Besides, the piano only works for you--"  
  
 _It just isn't right! How come I had to be like this! She.._. He looked at his hands.

_...she can't even recognize me anymore.... I'm just a shadow..._  
  
"....whose life matters more: a dead man's or a young girl's?" The Masked Lady asked this as she donned her mask once more and walked off, leaving Deemo once more to himself.  
  
"Even if I could play, you can't go back, and you know it," were her parting words.  
  
Deemo just remained where he was in thought. How could think like that... How could he put himself before his dear sister...? He shook his head and got up, leaving the library.  
  
It was time to play another song. For the tree.  
  
For Alice.  
  
For his own good.


End file.
